Teacup
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Alice smiles remembering a bit in remorse telling her daughter the date she convinces the Mad Hatter to come over for dinner. Even if it means to hold on the secret she has a little longer. Request fic for Darkangel048


****

Arashi: I'm using the Tim Burton's film since this is I got my idea from when I watch the movie a couple days ago. Before I forget, this is a request for Darkangel048.

Disclaimer-I don't own Alice in Wonderland since belongs to Tim Burton, Walt Disney and the original author of the series. I don't make any money of this fic. Only thing I own is Alice's Daughter.

Teacup

Summary: Alice smiles remembering a bit in remorse telling her daughter the date she convinces the Mad Hatter to come over for dinner. Even if it means to hold on the secret she has a little longer.

* * *

"Mama, will you tell me about the Mad Hatter stories?" A child of eight asks curiously making the blonde woman look up from her book to stare at the child.

The woman thinks a bit how to tell that story. She smiles a bit making the child have a please look. The same green eyes as her father's stares back at Alice. 'Oh Tarrant I believe you would love her if you known the truth.' Alice thought sadly giving a soft sigh.

"Of course dear," Alice reply then lifts a finger up getting her daughter to scoot closer holding her stuff animal in her small arms. "Don't call him Mad Hatter, Little one. He has a name."

The child tilts her head in confusion asking, "But mama that's what you always call him when you tell me stories about Wonderland."

Alice chuckles softly, "His name is Tarrant Hightop, Melody."

Melody nod as some of her blond hair with bits of reddish-orange at the roots and tips falls into her green color eyes. She answers quickly making her mother laugh once more, "Ok Mama."

Alice wonders what story she can tell her daughter knowing she believes it's a fairy tale. If the child only knows the stories are real. It seems funny Melody's favorite character is the Mad Hatter. She answers simply there is more the hatter then meets the eye.

Alice smiles at the memories of debates and reasoning she had with her daughter about the Mad Hatter just as the right one comes to mind. The Teacup Dinner maybe a couple of months after they slept together though that's one story Melody won't hear do too many reasons.

"Want to hear the story where I invite Tarrant to dinner using a teacup?" Alice asks her daughter who nods happily. "Alright let me see how this went."

_*Flashback*_

-Nine Years Earlier-

Wandering around looking for the hole to head back to Wonderland, Alice muse a bit as she thought of how to deal with the new problem. Well it won't really bother her that much as it might her mother. She rolls her eyes already imagining what her mother will say about this little gift. She shrugs it off as she stumbles across the hole.

She slips down carefully smiling happily as things begin to change and finds herself in Wonderland. Her blue eyes found the Cheshire cat who smiles coyly.

"I see you hold a gift yet you don't know it," The feline reply smugly getting Alice to chuckle softly already knowing the answer but won't get the cat under her skin.

She waves to her old friend following the trail where she has the feeling the tea party will be. She rolls her eyes hearing the Mad Hatter chuckles about whatever the March Hare has said. She let a smile seeing the fiery red hair and bright green eyes of the man who seems to hold more secrets then she likes to admit. He returns her smile with one of his own as his companion chats endlessly.

Alice moves over to one of the seats near by not wanting to disturb the Hare's story which is almost fascinating. She half listens when a voice whispers to her softly, "I'm glad you're here Alice."

"So am I Tarrant," The blonde reply simply remembering her gift in her bag. "I was wondering if you like to join me for Dinner on the surface in my world."

The other stares in thought knowing now everyone can go back and forth from their world to Alice as they wish. It's the one place he would love to see especially with her. His bright green eyes glitters happily making Alice's heart skip a couple of beats.

"Of course," Tarrant reply happily then blinks with shock as Alice pulls out a pale blue tea cup with a white and red rose entwine around a blade which surprise him.

She flush admitting softly, "I had this cup for years but never use it so I thought you would like to have it."

Tarrant couldn't find the words to thank her. He would treasure this above all his other ones more so since it's from his Alice. He fights the urge to kiss her so he settles for hugging her. He could smell the shampoo she uses along with her unique scent that's Alice.

"Thank you," He replies at last letting go hesitantly which Alice notice making her stomach flips a couple times.

She nods willing to stop the small bout of dizziness to go away. Alice watch as Tarrant explains to the mad hare he has something and should be back later.

She sighs feeling her sway a bit when a warm hand on her shoulder follow by a soothing yet worried voice, "Are you ok, Alice?"

"I'm fine Tarrant," Alice replies smiling a bit knowing it's not that convincing.

The man nods following Alice out to the trail passing other Wonderlanders where they should find the passage to get to her world. He holds his gift close to his chest wondering how he can ever repay Alice for such a great gift. Maybe he should kiss her since they went farther then that last time.

He mentally scoffs knowing she been trying to comfort him which lead to things happening. He hopes Alice isn't mad at him for those events of him sleeping with her. He shakes his head not wanting to remember the feel of her against him. Its bad enough it's infatuated to be right next to her yet he won't do a thing. He wants to be just her friend but he fears she'll find someone better.

He doesn't realize he given her the best gift which lies within her. Alice muse a bit knowing where the Mad Hatter's thoughts lie. She takes a deep breath finding herself back in her world wit h Tarrant beside her. He gazes around taking everything around him in.

She smiles softly as one of the maids come by asking curiously, "When do you want dinner, Ma'am?"  
_  
_"Right now if things are done. Let the others know I want it in the Veranda and it's for two to dine." Alice reply kindly as the maid nod rushing off to inform the others Alice is on a date.

Tarrant stares in shock before glancing at Alice who smiles watching him with amuse expression in her blue eyes. He gives her a crooked smile making his eyes shine more as a small blush flash on her cheeks before disappearing. She led him to a table near the garden as some of the maids brought out a couple of plates with food. Tarrant looks at all the strange food for a few minutes following Alice's example tasting every bit of food finding himself savoring it.

The corner of his eyes crinkle as a gleam appears seeing a bit of sauce at the corner of Alice's lips. He lean towards her licking the spot making her squeak in surprise making him blink in shock as well. He gazes down when her hand twine with his making him look at her. She didn't say a word but smile making him relax. So far he's in her good grace. __

Why can't he control himself with her? That's the easy answer he can give. He's in love with her. Though he doesn't have a clue what to do about it still. He just holds it down before it comes to late.

"So this is the guest I heard about," A voice reply making Alice groan softly.

She wants to tell Tarrant something but now she can't. Hopefully next time she can. She gazes at her mother with a strain smile saying nothing. Of all times to interrupt it had to be now. At least it will give her time to think things over.

"I'm Tarrant Hightop," The man introduces himself he guess is Alice's mother.

He can see this is where Alice gets some of her looks from but not her personality which he took a wild guess is from her father. He never thought of asking her about her other parent before until now. The many times he talk and complain about his past but heard nothing of hers The woman nod going inside the house.

Alice sighs softly murmuring under her breath getting the Mad Hatter to smile a bit. He glances up noting its late and he has to go back before the gate close. Alice smiles sadly getting up walking him through the gardens to the hole. He smiles at her softly brushing her blonde hair to aside.

"This is goodbye until we meet again," Tarrant reply softly making Alice nod sadly tears forming.

"Yes it's that time for you to leave," Alice answers sadly getting Tarrant to lean down brushing his lips against hers.

Her blue eyes search his finding the hidden emotions he's afraid to show. She'll wait until he's ready to show them to her. She hugs him before watching him slip down the hole. Yes he did give her the best gift she'll ever receive, his daughter born seven months after that dinner. Melody Catherine Kingsley -Hightop

__

*end of Flashback*

Alice smiles at her daughter who yawns. The woman stands up picking up her daughter in her arms taking her up the stairs chuckling softly.

"I like Mad Hatter," the child replies softly closing her eyes yawning. "He seems to be an interesting person. It seems he's in love with Alice as she's with him."

Alice stops to look at her daughter rather surprise she pick that up with in the story and that's holding some details out that includes the fact Tarrant is her father she never meet. She hums in agreement not realizing someone is watching her.

Bright green eyes widen in shock at the sight of Alice holding a child with blonde hair with fiery orange at the tips and roots. He gulps seeing his features in the child showing proof he's her father. Is this the feeling Alice want to let him know? Did she going to tell him? So many questions swarm in his mind as he follows Alice and the child up the stairs.

Staying within the shadows, Tarrant could hear Alice whisper goodnight to her daughter. Melody is the child's name he catches making his heart swell. She's a beautiful child that he ever seen second to her mother. His green eyes flash to yellow with bit of anger waiting to see if a man has taken his Alice. To his surprise she just sighs softly walking out of her child's room.

His eyes turn back to green calling out softly, "Alice."

The blonde woman turns around staring at the mad hatter she hasn't seen for eight years. She pales out glancing at the room she left to him. How can she explain she had his child? Many thoughts run though her mind making her confuse trying to decide what's worse.

"I know about our child Alice," The man reply bowing his head. "She's beautiful and seems like a sweet child."

"She's a bit like you and me," Alice responds finding speaking of their daughter as safe ground. "How do you know of her?"

Tarrant smiles wistfully, "Cheshire found her and muttering about me in some stories her mother likes to tell her."

Alice flush a bit feeling embarrass only to find herself in a hug. She hugs the man back feeling the tiny tears falling as he whispers, "I'm her favorite character out of the stories. Does she now about me?"

"Only in stories as someone who loves Alice," The blonde replies softly not seeing the small eavesdropper listening by her door.

"Daddy?" The small voice said shyly getting Alice to jump.

Tarrant stares at the similar shade color eyes of his own. His heart jumps to his throat at the sight of them. He wish to talk but couldn't find a word to say.

"Melody what are you doing out of bed?" Alice asks her daughter who yawns while walking over to her gazing at the man.

"Is this the Mad Hatter from your Stories, Mama?" The child asks not removing her eyes from the stranger leaning against the woman.

"Yes," Alice replies wondering where her daughter is going with this.

"So that would mean he's my daddy as well?" She question gazing up at the woman making Alice to nod getting the child to yell out happily jumping into her newly found father's arms. "Daddy!"

Tarrant holds his daughter close glad to finally hold his child. He smiles softly at the child rather surprise to find her sleeping in his arms. Alice chuckles seeing the man holding his daughter for the first time in eight years.

She leans against him whispering, "I do love you, Tarrant. I hope you can forgive me not informing you."

"I have forgiven you Alice." Tarrant reply carefully kissing Alice mindful of the child in his arms smiling in her sleep feeling her parents are together at last. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Arashi: This is the first time I ever wrote for this pairing so it's probably completely ooc. This one-shot is completely au. This is quite a bit of fluff and a happy ending. Please read and review.**


End file.
